Operation Kiss Rosalie
by LaPaige
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie make a bet. Can Emmett get Rosalie to kiss him within four hours? Operation Kiss Rosalie is a go. EmmettRosalie.


**Gah, I'm not sure about this. I've never wrote an EmmettRosalie, but I challenged myself to write a bunch of different pairings and I got this idea and decided to type it up. I think it is okay, but I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Dedicated to my best friend in real life: Tansy. She's amazing and she encouraged me with this so much. I hope she likes this and it isn't too terrible for her. Enjoy (:**

* * *

The sound of a football game blasted off the television in the Cullen home. Emmett Cullen was sitting directly in front of it, his eyes glued to the players running up and down the field. His wife, Rosalie, sat beside him, her arms crossed and anger etched on her beautiful features.

"Emmett you've been watching the television for two hours, can't you turn it off now?" She asked, her voice a mix between pleading with him and commanding him.

Emmett turned to her, keeping one eye on the screen.

"Only five more minutes left!" He said, his face breaking into a smile as the team he was rooting for scored.

"You said that forty seven minutes ago!" Rosalie cried, throwing her arms in the air. She was sick of this – he was glued to that _stupid _television.

"I did?" He questioned, not really paying attention.

Rosalie stopped arguing with him then – and Emmett focused once more on the screen. He didn't notice her mischievous smile a few seconds later. What he did notice was the television turning off.

"ROSALIE!" He exploded, turning around to see his wife holding the remote in her right hand.

"Right, I'll make you a bet." She said – ignoring him completely.

Emmett frowned. Normally Rosalie didn't make bets – she scowled him for doing so with Jasper.

"What sort of bet?" He asked cautiously.

"You have to try and get me to kiss you in four hours."

"What kind of a bet is that?" Emmett said angrily, wanting to get back to watching the game.

"I'm holding the remote that is the key to your happiness, Emmett." Rosalie reminded him, holing the remote in front of his face with a grin.

"Fine. And if I win?"

"You get to watch television as much as you want for a decade and I can only complain five times." Rosalie said seriously.

Emmet's eyes lit up. "Are you serious? That's a pretty big bet, especially because I'm going to win."

"Wanna bet on that?" Rosalie replied, winking at him.

"Wait, what if you win? Not that you're going to but…" Emmett trailed off, crossing his arms.

"Then you can only watch TV an hour everyday." She said calmly, knowing he wasn't going to agree easily.

"WHAT? NO WAY! ROSE!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, afraid you might lose?" Rosalie asked innocently, a sparkle in her eye.

"No! But –"

"But _what?"_

"Oh fine. Bring it on."

Rosalie grinned, offering her husband good luck before walking out of the room. He wasn't going to win this bet – she would make sure of it.

Emmett had other ideas. Rosalie hadn't mentioned _not_ asking his siblings for help…

--

"So let me get this straight … you bet _Rosalie_ that you could kiss her before four hours is up?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. And I am going to win because there is this big game on tomorrow…"

"Emmett, she isn't doing this to just restrict you from the television." Alice piped up from the corner when she was painting her nails.

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett said, obviously not believing his sister.

"I don't need to look in the future to know it, Em. She's doing it so you pay attention to her." Alice replied.

Emmett went silent for a few moments, and it seemed to his two sister that maybe he was going to forfeit – but then they remembered this was Emmett, and he was probably the most competitive of all of the Cullen's.

"Well she could have just said that instead of betting me, then." Emmett reasoned, standing up. "Thanks _so much _for your wonderful help." He said sarcastically before walking out of the room. If they weren't going to help then he'd have to put his first plan in to action by himself.

Operation Kiss Rosalie was a go.

--

"So let me get this straight … you bet _Emmett _that he couldn't kiss her before four hours is up?" Jasper asked Rosalie; his face one of disbelief – since when did Rosalie make bets? Especially with her husband!

"Yes. And I am going to win because there is this big game on tomorrow and he'll be watching it all day…" Rosalie said, not realising Emmett had said exactly the same thing (to some context, anyway), a few seconds before.

"Rose, you aren't doing this just to restrict him from the game, are you?" Edward asked from the corner where he was reading Romeo and Juliet _again_.

"I'm just doing it so he can do something other then stare at a television screen." Rosalie lied, glaring at Edward.

"I don't need to read your mind to know it, Rose. You're doing it so he'll pay attention to you." Edward replied.

Rosalie went silent for a few moments, and it seemed to her two brothers that maybe she was going to forfeit – but then they remembered this was Rosalie, and she would hate to lose something.

"Well he wouldn't listen if I told him the truth." Rosalie reasoned, standing up. "Thanks _so much _for your wonderful help." She said sarcastically before walking out of the room. If they weren't going to help then she'd have to do this herself.

Operation Not Kiss Emmett was a go.

--

Rosalie had been sitting outside for about ten minutes – it had been exactly twenty two minutes since she'd made the bet, and she'd been waiting for Emmett to come and attempt to win. She wasn't going to give up – she was going to win this.

She heard someone sit beside her and she knew immediately it was her husband.

"So, want to give up the bet yet?" He asked her, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, not suffering withdrawal symptoms yet." She replied, leaning back and staring ahead.

"Ah, we all know you are, Rose."

She turned to face him and froze. His face was inches from hers. She glared at him, trying to inch back.

"Come on Rose, it's only one kiss." He whispered, smiling innocently.

"And it's only thousands of baseball games." Rosalie murmured, feeling her defence slowly crumbling.

Emmett didn't reply, he just inched closer slowly (and painfully to Rosalie). One more move and their lips would brush-

"No." Rosalie said, standing up and taking a deep breath.

Emmett's face crumpled – and for a brief second Rosalie thought it was because they hadn't kissed, but then the remembered that he just wanted to watch baseball.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." She said, forcing herself to walk away.

Three hours and twenty eight minutes to go.

--

Emmett tried for another hour to think of a foolproof plan to make Rosalie kiss him. Almost everyone who knew him could tell that he was more of a fighter then a thinker, but he certainly wasn't stupid. In fact, he'd been trying to come up with a plan for so long that it had gotten to the point where he wanted to win _just _to kiss her – not to watch the big game tomorrow. Maybe Alice was right, maybe Rosalie did want attention.

Emmett knew he wasn't perfect. He wasn't like Edward – he didn't tell Rosalie he loved her every day (even though he did – with all his heart). He wasn't as good looking as either of his brothers, and he did make Rosalie laugh that much, not like Jasper did with Alice. Maybe Rosalie didn't want him – maybe she wanted Edward.

This feeling made Emmett feel sick inside so he stopped thinking along those thoughts. Even if Rosalie did want Edward, his older brother was too absorbed with Bella to notice anyway, and that was somewhat comforting. Besides, if Rosalie didn't love Emmett she would tell him. He trusted her.

And then suddenly he realised he didn't want to win a bet. He shouldn't have to be put under pressure to tell Rosalie he loved her. He should tell her anyway. Guilt overwhelmed him as he realised how selfish and horrible he'd been. She deserved better. And better was exactly what he was going to give her. He stood up, a small smile on his face as he walked back inside.

--

She was sitting on the couch, just staring into space. He saw her smile when he sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry I've not been giving you the attention you deserve." He said softly after a few minutes.

She turned to him, but he silenced her with a hand.

"You deserve to win this bet. I've been too absorbed in watching television and that is stupid. I love you, Rosalie. I always have and always will. And if you don't love me then-"

"Emmett! Of course I love you! Who said I didn't?"

"Well I thought that-"

"Oh, stop thinking." Rosalie said with a smile, and before Emmett could say any more she captured his lips in a kiss.

Emmett kissed back happily, grabbing the remote and throwing it across the room.

Turned out he didn't need television after all.

**

* * *

**

So, how did it turn out? I'd love to hear for you guys!


End file.
